Merry Christmas Nashi
by Rabbitleap
Summary: Its Christmas time and Nashi hopes that her dad will soon come home to celebrate Christmas with her and her mom. Will he ever show or will it be one lonely Christmas without an exciting gift?


**So, this is the Chrismas story that I've wrote over the last couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Nashi watched the snow outside fall slowly to the floor. She wasn't very excited at all, even though it was Christmas Eve. "Nashi, you should cheer up a bit. Come on, let's head over to the guild and spend the afternoon and we'll come back later for a special dinner," Her mother said, putting on father's scarf.

Nashi remembered how her father gave her mother the scarf before he went out on a week long mission since it was cold and snowing. "Fine mom," Nashi said and grabbed a light jacket.

She had inherited her father's magic which she would stay warm for quite a while. The two walked out the door and began their trek through the snow to the guild. They arrived and entered, a warm breeze hit their faces as they opened the doors. Quickly closing them, many murmured their greeting to them. Nashi frowned slightly, wishing her father was there. "Lucy, come join us!" A voice called over.

They both looked to see it was Gray sitting with Wendy, Erza, and Juvia. "To bad Happy and Charles moved back to the exceed settlement. We can't spend Christmas with them," Nashi said to her mother and she nodded in agreement.

They walked over to the table. "Where have you two been for the past few days? We haven't seen you since Natsu went on that S-class mission," Wendy piped up in concern.

"We were decorating our house. We put the tree up and everything," Nashi answered as they both sat down.

"Isn't that Natsu's scarf you're wearing Lucy?" Erza asked, noticing the scarf.

"He gave it to me to wear since its cold outside," Her mother shrugged.

"Do you think Natsu-san will make it for Christmas?" Juvia asked.

"Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he'll make it back. Did anyone see the mission he was given?" Gray asked.

"I did. It looked really dangerous. Something that Master would give to Gildarts," Erza said.

Silence fell upon the whole table. "Was it a monster job?" Nashi then asked.

Erza laughed and answered, "What other mission would he receive? Your father is an S-class mage. There is probably no one stronger than him."

"That's right. I'm pretty sure he's already finished and he's on his way back, not even having a scratch on him," Gray reassured the pink-haired girl.

"Your father was always strong. I would say stronger than the two idiots that decided that fighting him was the greatest idea," Erza glanced at Gray who immediately looked away.

"I better save food for him unless he'll come back hungry," Her mother laughed.

"By the way, where's Levy-chan and Gajeel?" She added.

"They said yesterday that they were going to spend today at a hot spring and come back tomorrow," Wendy informed her.

"Did Lily go to the exceed settlement also then?" Nashi asked.

"He was planning to visit Happy and Charles for Christmas. Though I don't know when he's planning to get back," Wendy answered.

"Wendy-chan, who are you spending Christmas with?" Juvia asked.

"Me and Erza are spending Christmas together," Wendy said cheerfully.

"You can both spend Christmas Eve at our place," Lucy offered.

"No, we'll be fine on our own," Erza shook her head.

"I still wish dad would come home," Nashi frowned after moments of silence.

"Who said I wasn't coming home?" A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Nashi turned to see her father in his normal clothing, not a scratch on him. "Dad!" Nashi jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

They broke from their hug and Natsu knelt down to her level. "You know that I wouldn't miss any holiday with you," He told her.

"So flame brain how was the mission," Gray smirked.

"Shut up Popsicle. You're only jealous that you aren't able to get such missions," Natsu threw back.

"You want to go?" Gray asked, standing up.

"This is just proving my point," Erza called out.

Gray immediately sat down and Natsu laughed. "I'm pretty sure I know what Erza was saying," Natsu said and got up from Nashi and sat down where she just sitting.

Nashi came up to her father and he helped her with in his lap. "Was your mission successful?" Lucy asked.

"That monster was a bit tougher and continued to get back up. Though, I finished it off," Natsu told his wife.

"What was your finishing move?" Nashi asked.

Natsu laughed. "You don't need to know at all. All that matters is that I came back in one piece," He told his daughter.

Nashi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I would actually like to know how the battle went," Erza said, making sure it wasn't obvious that she was siding with their daughter.

"Come on, this monster was a bit tougher than what you usually have to deal with or do you not have the guts to tell us what happened," Gray threatened.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened," Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray. He began the story with what happened with him and the monster.

* * *

"After activating Dragon Force through Second Origin, I used Lightning Flame Dragon Mode with it and used the roar. That drained me quite a bit and I had lay in the snow for at least an hour before I could stand once more," Natsu finished.

"Tell me again, what was the reward for that job request?" Gray asked, seeming quite curious. "One million jewels," Natsu responded, a smile forming on his lips.

Gray stood there with his jaw dropped. "Gray, it's not a competition on who gets more jewels," Erza said to Gray.

* * *

They spent a little more time together before Wendy stood and yawned, saying, "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to return home. Are you coming Erza-san?" Erza nodded and got up and followed Wendy out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Wendy, Erza!" Lucy called out.

The others murmured their goodbyes and the two female mages left the guild. "Mom, I'm hungry," Nashi informed her mother.

"I guess we'll head home too," Lucy laughed.

She got up and Nashi jumped from her father's lap. Natsu got up also and exchanged farewells before the Dragneel family left. They entered their home and Lucy handed Natsu his scarf back. Nashi eyed a scar on her father's neck and begun to wonder where he had gotten that from. He quickly put his scarf back on, hiding the scar. After dinner, Nashi looked at all the Christmas presents under their tree. It was only a few, but one caught her eye. She looked at the egg-shaped, neatly wrapped present and saw that the tag was to her from Happy and Charles. "Trying to guess your presents?" Her father asked as he walked up behind her.

"No, this one had caught my eye," Nashi defended herself and pointed to the egg-shaped present.

"I was on my way home and Happy came up to me with this present. I already know what it is, but I can't tell you," Her father smiled.

"Not even one little hint!" Nashi said.

He shook his head. "What are the two of you looking at?" Nashi's mother up behind them.

"We were talking about the present from Happy and Charles," Nashi answered.

She took a glance at it and gave a questioning look. "I'm not telling either of you what it is, but I believe if we want to wake up early, we need to go to sleep now," Natsu pointed out.

"You're right," Lucy nodded. Natsu picked up Nashi and carried her up the stairs to the little girl's room. They entered and she set Nashi on her bed. "Dad, can you tell me about your dad?" Nashi asked.

"Well, I never knew my father, but my foster father, Igneel took me in. He was a huge fire dragon. He had left me when I was very young. I still don't know where he is though," Her father said.

"So you never knew your real parents?" Nashi asked, quite into the conversation.

"Nope, though, you could say that your mother was quite lucky to know her parents. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel never really knew our real parents, but were all raised in different ways," Natsu explained to her.

Nashi hugged her father, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry you had to go through such hard times," Nashi mumbled.

Her father chuckled and wrapped his hands around his daughter. "It's not your fault. Though, hopefully one day I'll be able to see my own father once again and introduce you to him," He told the little pink-haired girl.

They broke from their hug and said goodnight to eachother.

* * *

The next morning, Nashi was up at nine in the morning. She raced out of her own room and to her parents' bedroom and quickly woke them up, then raced down the stairs to the living room. She waited patiently for both to come down the stairs. She watched them come down the stairs and took the large egg-shaped one first. "Save that one for last, Nashi," Natsu told her.

Nashi frowned slightly, but nodded and put it to the side. They had begun to open all the presents under the tree. Nashi's father gave her mother a diamond necklace. Nashi had still not found a gift from her father. "Dad, where's your gift?" Nashi looked at the pink-haired man which always claimed that his hair was salmon.

Both of her parents smiled. "Nashi, my present to you is that I'm going to start teaching you fire dragon slaying magic," Her father said.

"You're finally going to teach me magic!" Nashi sounded really excited.

"Your father wanted to do something special for Christmas and I had agreed to this present. Merry Christmas Nashi," Her mother smiled widely.

"You can open Happy's and Charles' present now," Natsu told her.

She went over to the present and ripped the wrapping to reveal a blanket tied around an object. She untied it to reveal an egg with a pink design on it. "Is it a dragon egg?" Nashi asked.

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. "Maybe, you'll have to wait until it hatches though. I had to take care of an egg once myself. The first step is to keep it warm," Natsu laughed.

Natsu stopped and said, "Merry Christmas Nashi."

Nashi smiled and put down the egg to hug her father. She picked it back up and asked, "Can we go to the guild?"

"Not until we eat breakfast," Lucy eyed the egg.

Nashi nodded and raced into the kitchen. "Is that a real dragon egg?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"No, it isn't. You should know by now what it is. I thought Mira told you the story," Natsu laughed slightly.

Lucy then remembered the story Mira had told her and nodded. "So that's Happy's and Charles' child!" Lucy said quietly in disbelief.

"You know that almost all the dragon slayers have an exceed. Happy and Charles thought about that and gave the egg to me so I could give it to Nashi. I'm going to make her into a powerful dragon slayer and that's for sure," Natsu explained to his wife.

"Now, let's go get breakfast so Nashi can show off her egg she's going to take care of," Natsu said a little louder and the two walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Later, they were all celebrating and people had commented on the egg. They all had the greatest time.

* * *

**This story was a lot of fun to write, I have to admit. I enjoy writing about Nashi a lot. I wish you all happy holidays from me. I won't really be on since I'll be enjoying the sun in California instead of the rain, but enough said. Enjoy the holidays with your friends and family and I'll be back very soon!**


End file.
